


So Goddamn Talented

by nasiragron



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Modern AU, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he blew out a lungful of smoke, his licked his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Goddamn Talented

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Look, I didn’t tell you so you could make fun of me, okay asshole?"

"It’s just surprising that’s all."

"Yeah well, I hope you’re satisfied."

Smirking, he brought the cigarette to his lips. “Not even close. Do you wanna fix that?” After he blew out a lungful of smoke, his licked his lips.

Race could only stare in response until finally stammering, “Y-yeah.”

"Wait, really?"

Regaining his confidence from the surprise in Spot’s voice, he smirked. “You were bragging about how goddamn talented you are earlier, and I thought I’d take a chance to prove you wrong.”

Spot scoffed, tossed his cigarette away, then grabbed Race’s shirt and tugged him close so their lips were barely touching. A low whimper escaped from Race throat, and Spot’s signature smirk was back.

When he couldn’t take the anticipation any longer, he kissed him a bit fiercer than he’d intended.

Spot’s hand gripped his shirt tighter, then suddenly his lips parted and his tongue -

_Oh._

After they pulled apart, Race could still taste cigarettes and coffee. He touched his lips as Spot walked away.

"See ya around."

"Yeah, definitely," Race yelled after him, a goofy smile spreading across his face.

As first kisses went, he thought this one was pretty damn fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely anon who asked for any newsies pairing and a kiss with tongue, and well this is what came to mind
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
